Trust is Everything
by Kesperlis
Summary: Having everyone close to her betray her will Hitomi close herself off from everyone or will she learn to trust again? VH
1. Chapter 1

Trust is Everything

"Jeez Hitomi come on i just wanted to see the necklace. Don't get mad!"

"No Kallie, if you wanted to see it you shouldn't have grabed it!" stated the blond firmly. You could see the steam coming out out of her ears as she stormed off down the road toward her apartment.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! Come back! I'm sorry come on it's just a necklace besides your not gone let that end our friendship!" finished the brunette with a smirk expecting her to give in.

The emerald eyed fury stopped in her tracks and wipped around startling Kallie. Hitomi straighten up and calmly made her way back to her "friend". A few people across the street were staring with interest but the blond ignored them. The blue eyed brunette thinking she won the battle put on a sympathic face to not make the blond not suppect her disception. When Hitomi came about 2 feet away from ice blue eyed lier, she raised her hand and slapped the deciever across her face.

"Hit..Hitomi! What..."

" Don't play dumb with me! I know what you've been doing! Stealing my thing and selling them! I'm not stupid to not notice things missing from my apartment whenever you come by. And don't think i don't know about the things you said about me behind my back during high school and college. Guess i am the idiot to think that you would see that you were wrong and try to fix it huh. Well Kallie you lost all your chances...GO TO HELL!" glaring down at the shocked girl before her. Turning around Hitomi ran home not looking back once.

Snapping out of her shock Kallie realized Hitomi was heading towards her apartment. Flipping open her cell and pressed the redial button.

The room was quiet but that was to be expected when the current resident was out. Three men cautionly picking up the expencive electronics and placing them down on a cart to be wheeled out. When everything but the sofas, tables and chairs were left in the kitchen and the living room they were about to move on to the bedroom when a small beeping stop them all in their tracks. Immediately men start searching for the orgin of the sound after 2 minutes of searching they located the sound which was coming from the pocket of one of the men. Shaking his head reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell and flipped it open.

"He..."

"Jeez it's about time Eric why weren't you picking up the phone... never mind you guys clear out of the apartment now!" exclaimed the voice from the other line.

"Well hello to you too Kallie sweetie. We were just about to get started on the bedroom..."

"Forget the bedroom. Just take what you got and get out of there. Hitomi's on her way there." rusty brown haired man signalled the other men to clear out in annoyence and they took a hand full of things and headed out while he finished his conversation.

"What do mean she on her way here you were suppose to stall her for 2 hours it's hasn't even been an hour!" pointed out trying to control his voice so not to be heard by the other residence next door as he made his way down the stairs

"Just what do i said. She'll be there in a few minutes. You know how fast she runs. And i tryied to stall her and ask her about her necklace thing but she blew up for some reason and she told me she knew what i've been up to and ran off. So get your but out of there ok? I'll meet you at your place."

"Alright but you have to explain how exactly she found out k? Bye."

"Ya sure. Bye" As they both hung up. Eric made his way to the truck.

Running as fast she could her vision beginning to blur from the tears pouring out of her eyes. As Hitomi neared her apartment she could make out a big moving truck out in front. As she got closer she saw a man with rusty brown hair making his way to the truck. Hastily wipping her tears to see clearly she could see it was Eric Kallie's boyfriend making his way to the truck. As Hitomi reached the building she slowered her pace. The truck though was already half way down the street when Hitomi got sudden feeling that something was wrong.

Sprinting up the apartment building stairs to her room. Trying to calm her nerves to keep from jumping to conclusions but the minute she opened the door only one thing stuck in her mind. 'how could i have not known this was going to happen? I known her since high school she had been suppected by all the teachers and students yet i stood by her and she still...how could i be so stupid?'

Subconciously Hitomi began searching for anything that had been spared but found nothing in the first two rooms. As she was about to open the door to her bedroom expecting to find it empty but to her surprise everything was intacted just the way she had left it that morning. Exhausted from the not so new complication in her life she fell on her bed crying herself to sleep.

Wow finally done. Sorry if it's not in tip top shape i'm still working on that

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Trust is Everything

Waking up Hitomi walked to the bathroom half sleep. After a few splashes of cold water all that happened the previous day flood back in her mind. Tears again began their rounds pouring down Hitomi's face once more. 'Why do people always leave me? Whether they want to or not they leave and I'm always alone... It's not fair. First Gramma then mom and dad then Mamauro they all left me.' Hitomi thought as the rain of tears continued. Wiping her face the towel Hitomi went back to her room.

Walking to her bed she plopped down with her head in her hands. 'I thought had accepted my fate... gotten over there deaths... but it's still there like a thorn in my back. So clear I am alone that is my life... no... I won't let it... won't let it be that easy to bring me down.' Hitomi reached for her pendent with a new determination. 'Gramma when you left I had forgotten the promise I made didn't I? You asked me to always keep hope close and keep my heart strong. Gramma I'm sorry...I'm not going to forget this time. No one will break my strength. I will always look for the good. And no one... no one will get close to me no one will hurt me again. I won't let anyone hurt me. Time to start a new life...' With her plan set Hitomi started packing her clothes and most precious belongings in camping size duffel bag. All the while not noticing her pendent was starting to glow with a slight pulse.

After nearly three hours of packing Hitomi stood at the end of her bed. The room looked bare except for the main furniture. Since Hitomi spent most of her time trying to save her money instead of buying mountain loads of clothes one medium size suit case and two duffel bags and she had the rest of the necessities put in the side pockets. Not to say that she didn't love shopping as the next girl she had learned after the deaths of her family how hard it really was to live alone.

Taking hold of her pendent she closed her eyes and made a wish as it was her daily routine to do so since her grandmother's death. But today her wish was different from the other days. Her constant wish was always to make it through the day in content.

Looking into herself for the first time Hitomi made her wish with a strong heart and no doubts.

"I wish I could find someone I could trust with all my heart and that person the same towards me."

As Hitomi began to open her eyes a light blue pillar of light surrounded her and began to lift her up. Shocked Hitomi tried to grab onto her suit case so she could keep herself from being lifted but the suit case wasn't heavy enough and was lift into the air as well. Hitomi began to close her eyes to protect herself from being blinded.

As the light died down Hitomi cautiously opened her eyes. She took long deep breaths to try to calm the panic that was building up in the pit of her stomach. After fifteen minutes or so she calmed down and began to take in her new surroundings.

Hitomi was sitting in a grassy field in the middle of a forest. It strangely seemed to be early morning and birds were flying about looking for food. There was a small breeze that had a morning chill clinging to it. The dew still sitting on the grass and leaves of the surrounding plants creating the scent of a new day. Rushing water could be heard from the distance where a beautiful oasis waterfall flowed.

Hitomi caught up by the beauty subconsciously picked up her luggage and walked towards the haven before her.

Hey sorry for taken so long but I'm a slow writer so it takes me a while.

R&R Please!


End file.
